KidxBlair
by StarryNightEuphoria
Summary: Request from KuriSuri  While walking around at night, Kid finds Blair. She lures him into her sexual trap, and they have quite a bit of fun


Author's Note: This story is a request from KuriSuri. (Yes, I take requests;D)

As you have read in the summary, this is a KidxBlair sexy-sex-scene-story-thing o3o

Eum...I'ma shut up now so all you horny bastards can read this. You sick, sick little monkeys…

Kid was walking along the dark streets of Death City at night, alone. He heard a weird starching noise in the distance and he followed. By a trash can, he saw Blair in cat form scrounging in the trash. "Uh…Blair…?" Kid said. Blair jumped, startled. She turned her head and saw Kid. "Oh, hello Kid" She winked. With a puzzled look on his face, Kid asked "What are you doing, Blair?" Blair walked over to Kid and circled around him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kid blushed a little. "Just curiosity…"Blair turned back into her original form. Quickly, she turned her back to Kid and slipped down the front of her dress a little. She turned back around and said "Could you help me with something, Kid?" she got some steps closer and grabbed his shirt. "I _really _need some help" Kid's face turned beet red. "C'mon" She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to her house. "Let's go"

When they reached Blair's home, she gently pushed Kid down onto the couch and sat on his lap. "Can I get you anything, Kid?" She neared her faced to his. "Anything at all?" Kid simply stuttered, unable to say anything. "Oh! I know! I'll slip into something a little more…comfortable" She exited the living room for a few moments and came back in with only a white towel wrapped around her nude body.

She sat down behind Kid and began to rub his shoulders. She whispered naughty things into his ear a few times. Kid simply got an erection, but didn't take action. That is until Blair licked his neck. When her tongue got about halfway up his neck, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down onto her back on the couch. Her towel flew open, exposing her nude body. Kid stared for a moment. "Your body is so…Symmetrical!"

He pressed his body down against hers and kissed her with tongue roughly. Blair wrapped her arms around his torso and roughly kissed back. After about a minute of kissing, Kid dethatched his lips from Blair's and began sucking, licking, and biting on the skin of her neck. Blair chuckled a little. "And here I thought _I _was forward. Oh, you sexy little shinigami!"

Kid moved his left hand and began rubbing and playing with her breasts while still messing with her neck. With the other hand he shoved his index and middle finger inside her vagina and began to pull out, and push back in very fast. Blair tried to hold back her moans, but Kid was so good, she couldn't help but let it out.

After about 5 minutes, Kid pulled his fingers out and kissed down her chest and down to her lower area. He flicked his tongue on her clit very fast, causing Blair to scream with pleasure. He licked her up and down and gently bit her a few times. Every time he bit, Blair squeezed his hair through her fingers and moaned very loud.

Before she could tire out, Blair lifted Kid's head up and pushed him backwards and gave him oral. Thrusting her head up and down as fast as possible. Kid grabbed her hair and threw his head back and grunted with pleasure. "God Blair…" He purred. "S-so good…" Blair lifted her head up a few minutes later and sat herself onto Kid's 7'inch erection and rode him.

"No" Kid began. "Let me back you from the back" Blair smiled and turned on all four legs and Kid grabbed her hips, and pushed in her tight vagina. He moved as fast as he could, causing Blair to scream again. "Pull my hair…" She cooed. "Pull it hard…" Kid lifted up his right hand and yanked on her hair passionately.

They had sex until he was about to cum. He pulled out, turned Blair over, shoved his erection in her mouth and let it all out. She slurped up every last drop, and laid herself onto Kid's body. "Amazing" she panted. "Completely… Amazing"


End file.
